fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Return of the Darkness
Kirby: Return of the Darkness is a 2.5D Kirby platformer made with the assistance of Nightcap Devs. for the Nintendo Switch. Plot ''Opening '' Somewhere deep in another dimension, there's a crystal with an eyeball in it. Suddenly, a dark aura starts to surround this crystal. The crystal slowly starts to crack before shattering into multiple pieces. These pieces start to fly all over the place and disappearing. The eyeballs starts to look around, while a bunch of smaller eyeballs surround it. The eyeball starts to glow before ripping a hole through the dimension it's trapped in and escaping. As the eyeball exits the hole, the pieces of the crystals that were containing eye start to fly out of it. The eyeball ends up in the space where Planet Popstar is located. The eyeball sends all of the smaller eyeballs towards the planet. Meanwhile, Kirby is sleeping below a tree while his friends are minding their own business. After a bit however, a bunch of crystals start falling from the sky. One of the crystals ends up striking Kirby, waking him up in the process. Kirby and his friends quickly look around and see multiple of those crystals falling all over dreamland. Kirby then looks up and notices the sky getting dark. A bunch of black meteors start raining from the sky and end up destroying a couple of trees nearby. Kirby spots one of the meteors landing nearby. Kirby and his friends make their way towards the crash site of the meteor. ''Clearing Dark Greens After Defeating Darkness Woods,A Dark Matter escapes from Whispy Woods and causes him to revert back to normal. The Dark Matter starts flying away and Kirby and his friends start chasing it. As they chase him,they get closer and closer to Cappy Town,where they hear a bunch of explosions and screaming. Upon arriving,they see the city under attack and covered by Dark Matter. While they look at the city,Ribbon arrives and is happy to see Kirby. She then explains that after 02's defeat,They sealed him inside a red crystal. She also explains that when he broke free,the crystal he was sealed in broke and the pieces scattered all over Dream Land and her home planet. Kirby and her friends nod after listening and after hearing another explosion,they make their way to the town to defeat all the Dark Matter in the city. Clearing Cappy Town After freeing Pon and Con from Dark Matter's control,Kirby and his friends start looking around. Bandana Dee then gets attacked by a Waddle Doo possesed by Dark Matter. The Waddle Doo tries to strike Bandana Dee while Bandana Dee closes his eyes. But the Waddle Doo ends up getting slashed away by a Lance. Bandana Dee opens his eyes and sees Lance Doo standing there. After Bandana Dee thanks Lance Doo,Lance Doo explains that Dedede's Castle is under attack by Dark Matter as well. After hearing this,Dedede demands that they head to his castle. After some sweatdropping,Kirby and his friends make their way to Mt. Dedede with Lance Doo. Clearing Mt. Dedede After defeating Dedede Matter,King Dedede is happy to finally have is castle back. Meta Knight then looks out of the balcony and sees the halberd flying away from the castle. Meta Knight alerts the others and they give chase to the Halberd. As they leave,Dedede sits down on his throne. But he gets pulled away from Kirby and his friends. Gameplay This game places similiar to all the main ''Kirby games post-''Kirby's Return to Dreamland''. Like Kirby: Triple Deluxe and Kirby: Planet Robobot, you can travel between the foreground and the background thanks to a some Warp Stars you find in the levels. You can choose multiple characters in this game and they each have their own attributes. Because of all the meteors, most of the of levels have dark obstacles to avoid. Like Kirby's Return to Dreamland and Kirby Star Allies,The game can be played with up to 4 players. Characters Playable Helping Friends Enemies ''Normal Enemies Mid-Bosses Copy Abilities Returning Abilities New Abilities Items Levels World 1: Dark Greens KRotD Level 1-1.png|Dark Greens 1 KRotD Level 1-2.png|Dark Greens 2 KRotD Level 1-3.png|Dark Greens 3 Kirby Darkness World 1-4.png|Dark Greens 4 Kirby Darkness World 1-5.png|Dark Greens 5 Kirby Darkness World 1-6.png|Dark Greens 6 World 2: Cappy Town ''' KrotD Cappy Town 1.png|Cappy Town 1 KRotD World 2-2.png|Cappy Town 2 KRotD World 2-3.png|Cappy Town 3 KRotD World 2-4.png|Cappy Town 4 0.KRotD World 2-5.png|Cappy Town 5 KRotD World 2-6.png|Cappy Town 6 '' World 3: Mt. Dedede '' KrotD_Mt.DEDEDE REMAKE.png|Mt. Dedede 1 KrotD World 3-2.png|Mt. Dedede 2 KRotD Mt. Dedede 3.png|Mt. Dedede 3 KrotD_Mt.dedede 4-1 1.png|Mt. Dedede 4 KRotD World 3-5.png|Mt. Dedede 5 KRotD World 3-6.png|Mt. Dedede 6 '' World 4:Way to the halberd KRotD World 4-1.png|Way to the Halberd 1 Bosses' Gallery KirbyReturnOftheDarknessLogo.png|The logo. Kirby On Rick.png|Kirby on Rick. Kirby and Rick Spitting Fire.png|Rick spitting fire. 0.5.Jet Kirby Transparent Artwork 1.png|Artwork of Jet Kirby. 2.Magic Kirby Transparent.png|Artwork of Magic Kirby. 0.5.Jet Kirby Transparent Artwork 3.png|Artwork of Jet Kirby taking off. Hammer Kirby CB64 Artwork.png|Artwork of Hammer Kirby. CB64 Plasma Kirby.png|Artwork of Plasma Kirby. CB64 Slime Kirby.png|Artwork of Slime Kirby. Baseball Kirby Artwork.png|Artwork of Baseball Kirby. Firework Kirby Artwork.png|Artwork of Firework Kirby. Drill Kirby Render.png|Artwork of Drill Kirby Trivia #The game takes inspiration from Kirby's Dreamland 3 & ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. #The game also takes some inspiration from Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. Category:Kirby Games Category:Nightcap Devs. Category:Kirby (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games